


THE F**K

by kasady_no



Category: Amalgam Comics, Carnage (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Crossdressing, Horrible Brooklyn Accents, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, NSFW, Other, Seven Deadly Sins, levels of ooc ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasady_no/pseuds/kasady_no
Summary: Cletus is a normal kid. Sure he cuts up animals to see how they tick and dreams of ways to chop up his grandmother into pieces on constant loop but he goes to school. His hormones are out of control and he listens to music that'd make his good Christian mom quake and has....friends(?) who he hangs out with on Sunday  nights in old ladies dark musky basements to try and summon demons from the great beyond.Perfectly normal.
Relationships: Carnage Symbiote & Cletus Kasady, Carnage Symbiote/Cletus Kasady
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> •demons, serial killers, and daddy issues? what could go wrong?•

"OH!" cletus moans. flash's cock is doing one hell of a job. but then again the only thing he's got to compare with are his dildos. 

cletus laughs on the next thrust before grinding down on his length. the blonde sends him a funny look but cletus ignores it as he begins fucking back onto flash. 

he's doing pretty good for his first time with an actual human attached cock up his ass if he does say so himself and going off of flash's moans he does. 

he really starts fucking into me then and i blank for a second as he hits my prostate head on. 

"oh fuck. this good for you slut, you like this shit you fucking fag. you're worse than the girls with this tight fucking hole." he slams into me harder until i'm keening, which i've never done in my life. 

the ache in my hole is up ten fold now and i'm high on the feeling of his cock fucking into me and the hardness of my cock bouncing against my stomach giving me small jolts of pleasure. i can feel my climax and tip my head back. By flash's groan I let out something sinful. 

"I'm gonna cum, flash, fuck. i'm gonna cum. come on my dildo can do fuckin betta." flash stops then and i falter only because he pulls out. 

he throws me to the side and i have to catch myself before i fall off the edge. by the time i sit up he's buckling his pants and the edges of the party outside his bedroom door come back to me. above the music i can hear the door being pounded on and some chick's voice screaming flash's name. 

i send him a questioning look and he glares back at me.

"get the fuck out, freak, my girl can't see me with you." he pulls his shirt on over his head and calls out for his girlfriend to 'wait a minute!'

i scoff and narrow my eyes at him, he gives me an almost angry look back. i roll off his bed and grab my skinny capris. once i've got on my shoes i send him a look.

"how am i supposta get out with her fucking around by the door, huh, smartass." 

flash gives me an exaggerated look and then points to the window. 

"the window or you're dead fag." he whisper yells. 

"hey! yer dah who brought me up here, if ya had a girl maybe you shoulda not. this is on you!" i yell back. i don't give a fuck if he's older he's not gonna shit on me for his assholery. 

we stand there glaring at each other for a couple of seconds as him and his girl talk through the door. 

"i swear to god, flash, if you've got some bitch in there!" she swears. 

flash moves to the left side of the room as he answers. 

"of course not babe, i just gotta make myself decent. been throwing up you know." the girl scoffs on the other side of the door and mutters something that sound like ‘pretty boy’ before flash picks something up off the table parallel to the bed. 

he watches me hard for a second as he fondles with what i can tell is a camera and i raise my eyebrows. 

he turns the screen toward me and then presses play and right there on screen is me moaning like a bitch in heat on flash's bed. my eyes widen and i stare at him. i can feel the heat flooding my face and know i'm beet red. 

"ya fuckin recorded us?" he smirks. 

"yup, and if you don't get that perky little ass through that window by the time i let liz in, your fucked." his smirk turns into a grin as he makes a shooing motion towards my star struck figure before musing his hair and going towards the door. 

i grimace and scramble towards his bedroom window, my gangly limps guide me to the pavement by the time i'm able to see their silhouettes making out. 

i glare up at his window for a few more minutes before turning on my heels.

what the fuck am i gonna do. i groan and kick a stray beer can, waking away from the loud noises of the party. i pull out my phone and text donna to let her know i left the party on my own before fishing out my headphones. a short moment later the sound of lynyrd skynyrd buzzes through my head. 

✖️

"Lord knows, I can't change  
Lord help me, I can't change"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my book and my au version of Cletus Kasady. Still a serial killer but his young life is different obviously and the circumstances of him finding Red are a little different too. 
> 
> I want this book to come off as a horror/high school drama type thing(if you couldn't already tell) so that's some information.
> 
> A little warning this story contains depictions of gay characters. There is also some body modification and nasty shit in here so beware, you know. Alien horror is also a thing. I've got some homophobic slurs in here(nothing too crazy) and there's also copious amounts of cussing. Blood and gore is also prevalent. 
> 
> The character of Cletus Kasady/Carnage and co. are property of marvel and my book is nothing but a lose adaptation of Kasady's origin story. 
> 
> Please enjoy my story for I present to you:  
> THE F**K
> 
> ✖️
> 
> Quote: Lynyrd Skynyrd|Free Bird


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweet lovely death  
I am waiting for your breath  
Come sweet death, one last caress"

✖️

CLETUS slams his locker shut and is met with the face of someone he's been trying to forget the whole summer and avoided like the plague during orientation. 

"so you and flash, huh?" eddie says looking over him easily. 

the redhead looks at him blankly. 

"so you and clevon, huh?" he asks back sarcastically.

eddie scratches the back of his neck. 

"it's not like that." he tries, cletus just nods.

"uh huh, so ya didn't up and and start fuckin' the knockoff, cliff notes, version of me once ya joined dah football team and became to good for the lowlife likes of me? good ta know cause for a second it sure did look like it." he watches as eddie swallows with a desperate look on his face. 

cletus scoffs.

"look, we don' talk all summa and ya ditched me the second halfa eight grade ta hang out with ya real friends, and dah first thing ya talk ta me about is your exe and current bane of my existence? righ'. it's been nice, let's not make this a habit because we're not friends." he says, walking off. 

eddie catches up to him with a sigh but cletus isn't exactly in the mood so he just lets the blonde struggle to find words on his own. plus the way his mouth is working looks pretty hilarious. 

he's just beginning to talk when cletus turns the next corner abruptly and leaves him staring after his retreating form. 

"sorry!" cletus calls.

"my homeroom's in the gym!" cletus gets to the locker room just in time to see lee round the corner heading outside. 

cletus quickly changed and stuffed his school clothes into his gym locker before rushing after his sometimes acquaintance. 

"hey, lee!" 

lee turns around, flashes cletus a smile, and stops to wait by the door for him. 

"I was just about to look for you anyway, forgot you like to be fashionably late to everything." he jokes as cletus comes to a stop by him, the shorter raises his eyebrow at lee before pushing through the doors.

the field's packed with students and a couple of teachers cletus recognizes from orientation. he can feel lee behind him as he walks over to the bleachers and finds a seat. lee and him talk for a bit and then the assembly starts. 

pretty standard stuff is said that cletus is largely tuning out with different staff coming up to speak before the principle skips back on stage. 

the principal's just released the students when a shock of red and orange hair comes flying at them and a second later cletus's got an armful of donna. 

the mixed girl laughs and pulls away from him to give lee a hug. 

"damn i missed you two, idiotas! how's it been? you excited? I mean we'll be terrorizing these halls in no time,"

"terrorizing is right. and a little bit of traumatizing too, huh kas?" lee laughs looking over at cletus. 

donna looks at him too and chuckles. 

"have we already lost you? what'd you last like three minutes?" her brows furrow when she gets no response and she shares a look with lee but the raven just shrugs. 

she waves a hand in front of his intense face.  
"cletus, cletus, hey cabrón!" she snaps her fingers in front of his face. still no response. 

✖️

i'm about to reply to donna when i spot flash talking to eddie by the open gym doors, the buffer of the two seeming to be grilling flash about something going off of his facial expression. 

i watch flash flip eddie off and then join his group of idiots before my eyes catch onto parker sidling up to eddie. i turn away before seeing anything else and watch flash again. 

he's making out with his girlfriend as one of his friends snaps a picture with the same camera i'd seen the night of the party. the camera filled with evidence of my gayness.

i frown, the motherfucker. wish I could just open him up and see how similar his insides look to the raccoons i cut up when over by my father. see if he'll scream and beg, maybe he'll even-

"-kasady!" donna's voice pulls me from my one sided staring contest and i turn to her sharply. 

"jeez, calm down dude." she grumbles raising her hand in surrender. 

price leans over my left side and gestures to the expanse of kid's in front of us. 

"fuck are you looking at anyway?" 

to my right donna snickers and i send her a dirty look. 

"five bucks says it was parker. i mean i'd tap that if i was straight." she laughs. 

"nah, i say it's flash. kas and him got along real nice at last months party." 

"yeah, like oil and water." i grumble before glowering. i pointedly don’t look at either of them as i storm away into the building.

i was looking at thompson, sure, but not for good reasons. the asshole had recorded our encounter at the party and was holding it over my head and fuck i hated being on edge like this, waiting for him to just do something already. 

it my first year of high school i don't need another fucking reputation.  
being the freak was welcome, but enough.

i'm glaring down at my shoes so hard i don't realize i'm about to walk into anybody until i have. i let out a started noise and jump back. 

"oh hey, sweetheart, i've been looking for you." flash sends me a quick little smile as he looks me over. 

i gawk for a second and then:

"oh fuck you!" i sneer but can't turn fast enough before being shoved inside a broom closet. 

"listen i don't want to be around you either but we need to establish some ground rules. don't say shit about what we did in july, or-" i cut him off. 

"or what, you'll beat me up? news flash, asshat, shits been happenin' to me all ma life, i'm used to it!" i shove flash as hard as i can and watch as the boy stumbles backwards in the confined space. 

"and i don' like bein' bossed around. i'm gonna do what i want ta do and yer gonna sit back and watch as i ruin ya fuckface. people findin' out i like dick won't do much for me since most of ma grade already new that and i'm already at the bottom of the food chain, but yer not and yer lil homophobic friends'll ruin ya won't they?" i cock my head with a small smile that steadily widens as flash fumbles for a response. 

"didn't think so." i hiss before slamming open the door and walking away fisting the silver camera i snatched inside my pocket. this outta be fun. 

✖️

cletus doesn't prolong it for long though, flash isn't worth the energy, and that day during lunch cletus announces it to the blonde’s whole table of friends with the video evidence. 

liz screeches and drenches flash with her milk carton exclaiming loudly that their done while the rest of the table and some of the kids around them erupt into noise. cletus isn't exactly sure what happens next because he's already walked away, he's not the important part of this equation right now. 

"um...what the fuck did you do?" lee snickers as he points over at the disaster behind him. 

he just shrugs and nudges donna's feet so he can sit next to her. she studies him as he scrolls through his phone before shrugging. 

"as long as your not acting like more of an asshole than usual, i don't really care." she says and goes back to eating. lee looks at him and laughs even harder at the satisfaction written all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeelllll thanks for reading.  
> I hope this chapter sets you up for what to expect for the rest of the book. It won't stay this level of intense the whole book and will be less and more intense throughout accordingly. 
> 
> Was Cletus's accent ok. Should I keep doing it or scrap it?
> 
> ✖️
> 
> Quote: The Misfits|Last Caress


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time skip here so we can now get into the crux of the story.

ONE (school) year later

for the most part cletus is indifferent to the shit that goes on around him. he's already witnessed and taken part in some of the darkest things the world has to offer and thus he reasons, there's nothing else he could possibly be afraid of. he supposes he should have considered the things beyond his world when he came to that conclusion. 

✖️

the too hot basement there in is stuffy and cramped even though it's just the seven of them, mostly due to the amount of clutter present. cletus doesn't even think half of it belongs to any of the degenerates he's with but it's not his house so he doesn't really care, he's just making observations since nothing is really happening. he can hear the linebacker and quarterback bickering to his left over the authenticity of the spells peter bestowed upon them two days ago. 

shit, the brunette hadn't even been talking to cletus and his friends they were just walking by when donna heard cult and instantly made them join the conversation and so here he is, bored out his damn mind. 

the wide eyed brunette himself was yapping on and on about the logistics of truth serum to clevon, the latter of which looked as if he wasn't even on the same plane of existence as the rest of them. cletus didn't like them. parker looked to fucking innocent for him to be anything but a piece of shit and clevon was a fool who tried too hard to be noticed and stared at cletus far too hard for his liking. 

cletus scowls as his eyes continue to sweep the room and then he catches price's stare to his right and can feel his scowl deepen as the smirk on the raven's face widens and he winks at him. off to the side lounging on a dusty couch that's missing all but one leg donna rolls her eyes and kicks price in the shin. he silently revels in the sluggish appearance of price's blood vessels across his tanned skin and the way his clothes lose there methodical look in the others rush to get away from donna. he's thinking over the merits of giving donna a 'thank you' that'll no doubt sound insincere, even though a year ago it might have not been, when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. 

he turns just in time to come face to face with clevon as the unnatural redhead reclines next to him with a newly lighted cigarette. the other teenager puffs out two rings of smoke before his bright green eyes shift to take cletus in, eyes resting on his hips longer than is necessary before finding cletus's eyes. 

"do you tuck in your penis when you wear shit like that or is your dick just that small?" 

and really cletus is more peeved with himself for being caught of guard by the question than the question itself but the surprise coupled with the inactivity that's been grating on his nerves makes him reply with much more of a leer than he usually reserves for clevon. 

"it's that small but ya could always check if ya want further con-firm- ation, pippy." 

he actually smirks at the way clevon chokes on the puff he'd just taken before shrugging and pulling out his phone. 

"you did ask," he makes a quick swiping motion on the screen and smiles too wide as he shows the picture he pulled up to clevon. 

"pretty lil thing innit, showed it to mr.finney and now i've got excuses for his class till the end of the semesta. old pervert didn' even stand a chance." cletus laughs breathily and plucks the others cigarette from his fingers. he sucks in the chemicals as clevon's eyes go wide and he takes a step back. 

"yeah uh, cool man. i'm just gonna check on...anyone else. see you." he practically runs away.


	4. Chapter 4

CLETUS laughs to himself before watching eddie grin at flash for a second then straighten his back. the bigger blonde claps to get everyone's attention. 

"alright guys we're good to go and flash has already graciously decided to draw the pentagram and line it with salt, so if you could please gather round it," 

cletus watches everyone follow through with varying levels of excitement and trepidation alike before turning to grab his offering and sauntering up to join the group. 

when he gets to the circle the others also have their offerings in hand, though cletus notes that his is the only one in a bag. eddie looked like he was about to ask what was in it and cletus watched the other shut it down with a small smirk. 

✖️POV✖️

when eddie gets to the circle the others also have their offerings in hand, though cletus's is in a bag. he'd ask what was in it but figured that with the redhead less was better.   
kid had a reputation and even if some of it was far fetched to the vigilante there was still some modicum of truth in rumors. 

he sets his offering, his old man's ashes, in front of him and sees the others do the same. flash drops an antique looking rifle to the floor along with about six equally ancient bullets with a symbol engraved into them on the ground. he'd asked about it and flash had just shrugged and said his family was big on hunting and so he'd left it at that. lee, he doesn't even know why they invited that asshole but they'd needed someone to sweet talk the widow mason into using her basement and with donna comes him, drops down something that may be a mirror while to his left donna drops a coin of some kind. peter stands still thumbing something eddie can't see. 

eddie's attention moves from the brunette though as he watches cletus lean his bag against the back of his left calf before musing his hair up, fixing the white-t he's wearing, and pulling his black ripped skinnies up till they frame his ass nicely. 

huh. 

he looks down at himself and huffs, aggravated, at his sweaty work out clothes and ratty sneakers. he should've brought a change of clothes because he couldn't be certain but he didn't know if demonic entities were picky about that sort of thing. to late now he supposes. 

he does still go through the rest of the ritual pissed at the prospect that CLOTHES could get him killed.


End file.
